DuckTales (2017 series)
DuckTales is an animated series by Disney Television Animation based on the original series of the same name. The show premiered on August 12, 2017, making it the first Disney Afternoon show to get revived/rebooted in animation form. It initially aired on Disney XD before being moved to its sister channel, Disney Channel, in May 2018. Premise After not speaking to one another for ten years, Scrooge McDuck is reunited with Donald Duck after he and his three nephews Huey, Dewey, and Louie move into McDuck Manor. The presence of the newcomers rekindles Scrooge's spirit of adventure, leading the group to go on many new treasure-hunting expeditions, while the nephews and their new friend Webby uncover the truth behind what caused their uncles to become estranged and retire from adventuring. Cast Main cast *David Tennant as Scrooge McDuck *Danny Pudi as Huey *Ben Schwartz as Dewey *Bobby Moynihan as Louie *Kate Micucci as Webby Vanderquack *Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck *Beck Bennett as Launchpad McQuack *Toks Olagundoye as Mrs. Beakley Recurring cast *Margo Martindale as Ma Beagle *Lin-Manuel Miranda as Fenton Crackshell Cabrera/Gizmoduck *Paul F. Tompkins as Gladstone Gander *Jim Rash as Gyro Gearloose *Allison Janney as Goldie O'Gilt *Eric Bauza as Beagle Boys *Catherine Tate as Magica De Spell *Keith Ferguson as Flintheart Glomgold *Josh Brener as Mark Beaks *Corey Burton as Ludwig Von Drake *Kimiko Glenn as Lena *Susan Blakeslee as Miss Quackfaster *David Kaye as Duckworth *Graham McTavish as Fergus McDuck *Chris Diamantopoulos as Drake Mallard/Darkwing Duck *Jim Cummings as Jim Starling/Negaduck *Kari Wahlgren as Roxanne Featherly *Jennifer Hale as Gabby McStabberson *Jason Marsden as Hack Smashnikov *Sam Riegel as Slash Smashnikov *John Gemberling as Doofus Drake *Selenis Leyva as M'ma/Officer Cabrera *Paget Brewster as Della Duck *Tom Kenny as Fethry Duck *Arturo Del Puerto as Panchito Pistoles *Bernardo De Paula as José Carioca *Jameela Jamil as Gandra Dee *Libe Barer as Violet Sabrewing *Omid Abtahi as Faris D'jinn *TBA as Daisy Duck *TBA as Chip *TBA as Dale *TBA as Zipper *TBA as Gadget Hackwrench *TBA as Goofy *TBA as Kit Cloudkicker *TBA as Molly Cunningham *TBA as Gosalyn Waddlemeyer *TBA as Gene *TBA as Monterey Jack *TBA as Taurus Bulba *TBA as Steelbeak *TBA as Santa Claus Home Media A DVD titled Woo-oo! was released on December 12, 2017. It contains the pilot plus all 6 "Welcome to Duckburg" shorts. A second DVD, titled Destination Adventure!, was released on June 5, 2018. It contained the episodes "The Beagle Birthday Massacre!", "The Living Mummies of Toth-Ra!", "The Impossible Summit of Mt. Neverrest!", "The Spear of Selene!", "The Missing Links of Moorshire!", and "Beware the B.U.D.D.Y. System!", plus two episodes of the original show as bonus features. Reception On review aggregator website Rotten Tomatoes, the show's first season received an approval rating of 100% based on 9 reviews. Chris Hayner from IGN, gave the show a score of 8.5 out of 10, stating "May be aimed at modern young audiences but there's no denying the heart and adventurous spirit it gets from the original series." Gallery Videos DuckTales Teaser Trailer All-New "DuckTales" Cast Sings Original Theme Song Ducktales Trailer Ducktales - Familiar Faces New Places (Promo) Ducktales - Dancakes(Promo) DuckTales main title New Adventure DuckTales Disney XD Donald Duck DuckTales Disney XD D23 Expo Exclusive Sneak Peek DuckTales Disney XD DuckTales - Remix ID By Golden Wolf DuckTales - Meet Huey (Promo) DuckTales - Meet Dewey (Promo) DuckTales - Meet Louie (Promo) DuckTales - Meet Webby (Promo) DuckTales Exclusive Sneak Peek Comic-Con 2017 Disney XD DuckTales - Meet The Family (Promo) DuckTales - Teasers By 2Veinte Argentina DuckTales - When Adventure Calls! DuckTales Theme Song Supercut DuckTales Disney XD DuckTales - The Behind Of The Scenes DuckTales - Kimiko Glenn INTERVIEW Trailer DuckTales Disney Channel DuckTales Don Cheadle IS Donald Duck Comic-Con 2018 Exclusive Disney Channel DuckTales This Season On Comic-Con 2018 Exclusive Disney Channel DuckTales Season 2 Premiere Sneak Peek DuckTales - What Ever Happened to Della Duck?! EXCLUSIVE CLIP Voice of Della Duck DuckTales Disney Channel Sneak Peek Treasure of the Found Lamp DuckTales Disney Channel DuckTales - Friendship Hates Magic EXCLUSIVE CLIP by TVRecordsKing PRO Ducktales 2019 season 2 SDCC COMIC—CON trailer Trivia *This is the first time since Quack Pack that Huey, Dewey, and Louie have separate physical appearances, distinct personalities and different voice actors. The only difference is that in the DuckTales reboot, the triplets are voiced by male voice actors, and well-known television actors outside of voice acting. *Many of the scenes in the theme song, as well as the portraits in Scrooge's manor, are based on paintings done by Carl Barks. *Like Carl Barks and Don Rosa's comics and unlike the original television series, Donald assumes a main role rather than making just guest appearances. *Huey is the only nephew to sport his traditional color-coded cap. *For the first time in an animated production, Donald Duck wears a black sailor suit with no bowtie from the classic Donald Duck and Uncle Scrooge comics by Carl Barks and Don Rosa as opposed to his usual blue sailor suit. The blue Sailor suit, along with the red bowtie, appear in the show's first episode before being destroyed, and appear briefly in photographs, before Donald receives his black sailor suit from Glomgold. *Tony Anselmo, Corey Burton, Jim Cummings, Russi Taylor, and Rob Paulsen act as returning cast members from the original series. Anselmo and Burton reprise their roles as Donald Duck and Ludwig Von Drake, while Taylor and Paulsen's roles from the original series (Huey, Dewey, and Louie and Gladstone Gander, respectively) have been recast, and the actors provide new character voices as Darkwing Duck/Jim Starling/Negaduck a younger version of Donald Duck and Gibbous. *Co-producer Frank Angones wanted to include Mickey Mouse in the series and proposed stories that would feature and/or mention him. However, the Disney executives forbade the team from using Mickey in the show; thus any ideas involving him were denied.Mickey Mouse in 2017's DuckTales **Ironically, the Season 2 finale "Moonvasion!" had Donald Duck's Mickey Mouse watermelon pal credited as "Melon". *While the television movie premiered in August, the actual series premiered on the same month the original series premiered in 1987. **Not counting the day, this also coincides with the 30th anniversary of the original series. *The theme song, written by Mark Mueller for the original series, has been updated and is performed by singer Felicia Barton. *This series marks the animated debuts of Fethry Duck, John D. Rockerduck, Jeeves, Neighbor Jones, Bombie the Zombie, and the nephews' mother, Della Duck. *Early promo art of the series envisioned Dewey and Webby wearing different clothes, with Dewey having a single shirt with two different shades of blue and Webby wearing a pink dress similar to the original Disney Afternoon series. *David Tennant and Catherine Tate, the voices of Scrooge and Magica DeSpell respectively, have previously worked together on Doctor Who as the Tenth Doctor and Donna Noble. As well as a sketch for Comic Relief and a 2011 telefilm Much Ado About Nothing. *Unlike most televised appearances and like the classic comics, the duck characters have white sclerae. References External links * * *Oh My Disney: This is Not a Drill: We’re Getting New DuckTales in 2017! * ar:قصص بطوطية (مسلسل ٢٠١٧) de:DuckTales (2017) es:PatoAventuras (serie de 2017) fr:La Bande à Picsou (2017) it:DuckTales (serie animata 2017) nl:DuckTales (2017) pl:Kacze opowieści (serial 2017) pt-br:DuckTales: Os Caçadores de Aventuras (série de 2017) ru:Утиные истории (мультсериал, 2017) Category:Animated television series Category:DuckTales Category:Television series by Disney Category:Disney XD shows Category:Donald Duck Category:2010s television series Category:Television spin-offs Category:Disney Channel shows Category:TV-Y7 rated shows Category:Crossovers Category:The Disney Afternoon Category:2020s television series